


Your Union, This Revolution

by bluegeekEM, sobieru



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Duty, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wedding Toasts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: Excerpts from the weddings of Eliza and Alexander's friends and family.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz/George III of the United Kingdom, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Martha Manning
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Pod_Together 2020





	Your Union, This Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to MouseK for their beta help!

**Stream**

**Downloads**

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17WUohuacAyrYmUo9j7I91ADGF4rq7sqG/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/your-union-this-revolution)




**Cover art by sobieru**

_______________

Aaron Burr

_“Talk less. Smile more.”_

It was a quiet affair, their wedding. The attendees numbered only Theodosia’s children, the closest members of their families, and a few supportive friends. It had been less than a year, after all, since Theodosia had learned of her widowhood.

Though the general knowledge of their growing affection for each other certainly predated that event. Aaron recognized his lack of discretion as one of the few deviations from his policy of not revealing his true intentions, though it wasn’t a lapse he could bring himself to regret. But he had been proven right on one thing: patience can, indeed, reap rewards.

After all, it had gotten them here, hadn’t it? Standing together at the Hermitage and making vows to each other, joining hands in life and in spirit.

Today, Aaron smiled for no other reason than that he would burst if he didn’t.

*

That afternoon over their celebratory meal, when Alexander stood up, Aaron braced himself.

Alexander raised his glass, catching the full attention of all those gathered around, as he so often did.

“I know you’re probably expecting a tedious oratory affair from me, but in this one instance I will refrain.” Here, Alexander paused a moment for the laughter to fade. “Instead, I will take some of your advice, Aaron, and talk less.”

Again, Alexander paused, this time smiling and shaking his head before meeting Aaron’s eyes. “And offer you a wish that springs from another piece of advice you have given me, time and time again. I offer you the hope that you, your wife, and your new family will know nothing but happiness together, and will have endless reasons to smile more.”

* * *

King George

_“Essentially, they tax us relentlessly. Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree."_

A royal wedding was far more than just a means to begin securing succession. It was also a show of power and prosperity to the people of Britain and the world.

As such, it was important to maintain a certain mix of elegance and extravagance.

...So if George had to hear one more advisor lament the mounting costs of both his wedding and coronation celebration, well, he might just have to remind them of whom they were dealing with!

“Your Highness, please. The funds are not endless-”

“Perhaps not, but they should appear as though they are! It is your job to talk to Parliament and express my expectations appropriately! Tax something in the colonies, for crying out loud! That’s what they’re _for!_ ”

That met with stunned silence.

“Excellent,” George continued. “Now, let’s go. I am about to meet my betrothed and I want to do it before we marry tonight!”

* * *

George Washington

_“Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second.”_

The upraised voices hushed as George gave in to their entreaties and stood, tugging his jacket in place as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Damn everyone who insisted on holding their false belief in his speaking ability.

“I’m afraid that I don’t have anything eloquent prepared for you all tonight. No insightful quote or artful poetry.” At least that got a few chuckles from the crowd. “Instead, in my desperation, I will have to reveal my inner thoughts, just a bit.”

George looked down at the glass in his hand, bracing himself. A soft touch to the arm he held at his back caught his attention. Out of view of the rest of the room, Martha ran her hand down George’s forearm until she reached and clasped his hand.

Somehow, that was enough to unlock his thoughts and it was all he could do to resist the urge to pull their joined hands around and raise hers to his lips. Best not to face the barrage of expectations alone.

“I cannot begin to count the many ways that I have been blessed today, though I do know that chief among them is the family that Martha, Jacky, Patsy, and I have now formed together. I cannot imagine a greater honor or pleasure than the privilege of calling Martha my wife.”

Their well-wishers clapped at this, giving George a welcome relief from the burden of speech. Martha gave him a tolerant shake of her head at what was, for him, effusive praise, though her smile was wide and true.

George smiled back and took a deep breath.

Yes, he could do this. He just needed to have the right person by his side.

* * *

Angelica Schuyler

_“I’m a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich”_

_*_

_“I have found a wealthy husband who will keep me in comfort for all of my days.”_

“Daddy is going to be _furious!_ ”

For once, Peggy’s admonition was laced with excitement rather than worry and disapproval.

“What’s done is done,” Angelica replied. “Our parents will accept it, since they cannot change it.”

“Do you want us to be with you and John when you tell them? A show of support?” Eliza asked. Peggy’s eyes widened, likely at the thought of being there when Angelica told their father of her elopement with John Church.

“No, we’ll be fine. But, I’m so glad you were both here to support me as we married. It means more than I can say.”

Eliza placed a hand on Angelica’s arm. “Angelica, we’ll always be here for you!”

Peggy nodded. “Even when you sail off for England and leave us behind, we’re still your sisters, no matter what.”

“I know, love. And I’ll write to you both as often as possible.”

“You’d better!” Peggy smiled broadly. “And I expect you to visit when I get married!”

Angelica smiled. “Oh? And do you have a groom in mind?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Not yet, but it’s only a matter of time. I’m the last of the Schuyler sisters, after all.”

“Well, good luck convincing our father. Tell your future groom to get advice from Alexander so you can have a proper wedding.”

Eliza snorted, softly, then looked over Angelica’s shoulder.

“Oh, John’s returned. Peggy, would you distract him for a moment?”

Peggy raised her eyebrow, but moved to intercept her new brother-in-law and began pelting him with questions about their upcoming plans to return to England while Eliza drew Angelica aside.

“Before you face the inquisition, I’m going to borrow a piece of advice from father.”

Angelica raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Eliza smiled softly. “I am. His advice to Alexander had been ‘be true’ and now I offer it to you. Only in this case, I want you to be true to yourself, Angelica. Don’t bury your feelings, don’t deny yourself this chance at happiness. I know that among your many dreams you’ve wished for a love story to rival a fairy tale.”

Angelica shook her head. Eliza still believed that everyone could have the romance and delight that she and Alexander shared, and that rosy outlook… Well.

Angelica had known her duty for years now, and she was committed to it. She had already sacrificed for it. Her family, her _sisters,_ were of the utmost importance.

“As a child, perhaps, but I’d like to think I’ve grown more practical than that, Eliza.”

“No! Don’t give up on that, Angelica! I know that it wasn’t love at first site for you and John, but there is certainly respect and affection. Surely there is opportunity for love to grow, isn’t there? My beloved sister, be true to yourself and your dreams.”

Angelica closed her eyes for a moment while she took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she met her sister’s gaze and squeezed Eliza hands, with her own. “I haven’t lost sight of what’s most important, Eliza.”

* * *

John Laurens

_“There’s hope for our ass, after all.”_

Who could have ever guessed that Tomcat Alexander would be a married man? And seemed to welcome the prospect with open arms and the biggest smile that John had ever seen adorn his face. He couldn’t keep his eyes off his new wife, nor she him.

John shook his head and tossed back the remnants of his goblet before accepting a replacement from Mulligan with a nod of acknowledgement.

The marriage celebration certainly fit what John would expect from any celebration of Alexander giving up his freedom - reasonable decorum around the Schuyler section of the room and increasing rowdiness from the Hamilton side - and it was a far cry from what John remembered from his own wedding four years ago.

*

Martha’s family faced their wedding in a palpable cloud of mixed disapproval and relief. Disapproval at what prompted their hasty wedding, and relief that they were doing the deed after, well, _doing the deed_ that resulted in their need for haste.

As for John’s family, with his parents and sisters in the colonies and no time or inclination to risk travel in the harrowing political climate, they were represented only by John’s brothers, who stood beside him in the church.

All in all, it was a cheerier gathering than a funeral, but far from the riotous celebration that it could have been in other circumstances.

But at least their families did stand by them, he supposed, and John could rely on Martha’s family to welcome her back into their home when he sailed for the colonies and to help her care for the child when it came.

That was the thought that made him pause. Not the looming threat of war, not leaving his new bride behind and sailing away within months of their wedding, but the idea that he had no idea when he would meet his son or daughter.

This wasn’t how he’d thought any of this would go, insomuch as he’d even thought about it at all.

*

As John surveyed the room, he caught Alexander and Eliza sharing yet _another_ moon-eyed glance with each other and felt that it was his duty as Hamilton’s closest confidant to interrupt them immediately.

Ah, and there was Angelica, watching her sister and new brother-in-law with a serious expression until Eliza turned to her and a smile spread across her face. John watched as Angelica drew Eliza into an embrace, ending with Angelica cupping her sister’s face in her hands and saying something that made Eliza blush visibly enough for John to see it from halfway across the room.

When Angelica held her hand out to Alexander, he took it without hesitation, and the three drew together, talking and laughing together until the youngest sister - what was her name? - joined them and offered a rambunctious hug to both the newlyweds.

Alexander had gained far more than a wife today. He’d gained something that John knew he’d yearned after for years: a family.

John couldn’t help the halcyon thoughts bubbling up in his head, surrounded by the celebrants and fueled by the wine. They would win the war, dedicate themselves to the prosperity of their new nation and _all_ its people, and John could bring his own family here to be with him on this free soil. He could introduce his Martha to Alexander’s Eliza, and perhaps they would even raise their families alongside each other. He could meet his daughter, and see her face in the flesh rather than the shaky line drawings from his wife’s letters.

They could all have a brand new beginning.

Because if Alexander can achieve this, then there’s hope for each and every one of them in their band of brothers.

And with the help of another goblet or two of wine, John might even tell him so before the night was over.

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This story has been such a fun surprise! Although sobieru and I were matched on a couple of other fandoms, throughout the icebreaker process we discovered a shared appreciation for Hamilton, thus when we began brainstorming and this idea came up, we jumped on it. And then the stage performance was released over the summer, further encouraging my flailing and multiple impromptu sing-alongs... Well, let's just say that this has been an absolute joy to create. When I first heard sobieru’s performance and editing of the podfic I was absolutely blown away and all sorts of emotional over it ❤️
> 
> The story is bound by timeline, events, and characters established in the musical (such as Angelica marrying after the war, and the Schuyler sisters being the only Schuyler children). Where the musical didn't specifically define an event or timeline, however, I did squeeze in a few actual historical references (such as John Laurens' marriage and King George meeting his wife-to-be on the same day as their wedding). I very nearly did a behind-the-scenes/author’s commentary about it all 😂
> 
> Reader's notes: This was my first time doing this type of collab and it was so exciting! I had so much fun discussing ideas and bringing this story to life. I really admire the work that was put into this fic, I hope my reading truly shows how much I love the result. My dad is also a big Hamilton fan and I can't wait to show him this, I'm sure he'll love it as well! I also really wanted to try something new with music, so I hope it's as fun to listen as it was for me to edit. I wanted to use every single song 😂 and went through a stage where I kept on listening to the soundtrack and kept thinking "Oh, this would be great for this scene! Ah, but I want to keep this... Hmm, but I think if it's for this part I could..." In the end, I came up with a formula that I hope doesn't feel too repetitive haha.


End file.
